User talk:PVX-Asdfg
Responded to your explanation :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:28, 31 July 2007 (CEST) jesus someone likes to rate builds — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:56, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :I was just rampaging through the untested Build section. Lot's of trashy Builds there.Asdfg 12:48, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Yeah dude could you avoid my build pages and rating them really low for usually no reason? Such as this one, its a good build....Build:E/D Earth Tank. I'm not sure why you rated it low, but if you rated it low just because you don' like Earth Tanks, that's not fair.--Victoryisyours 16:16, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Yeah sure, I'll stop voting your Builds if it makes you happy. And yeah, I don't like earth tanks 'cause they are like wammos. Just ignore 'em, they are hard to kill but pose no threat. Wait and other votes will say the same.Asdfg 16:26, 31 July 2007 (CEST) You are supposed to make rating on effectiveness and how well it works. The build is about surviving....--Victoryisyours 16:30, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Explain me how surviving is an effective tactic in AB. Asdfg 16:33, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::Problem is, not much point surviving if you can't help your team. You might as well not exist. Tycn 16:33, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Well I posted that it was more of a fun build to be able to take on so many people, and in AB when you try to cap a shrine and everyone else dies your still there alive and can spam stone daggers lol =p.--Victoryisyours 16:34, 31 July 2007 (CEST) True, it may be fun, but other earth builds work better. For example, one with Sandstorm and wards could be a threat, and help the team. Although such builds already exist. Tycn 16:36, 31 July 2007 (CEST) I understand what both of you are saying, I just mean that the build is meant to survive, which it does, and meant to have fun, which you do when no1 can kill you. I stated it was not meant to kill people. I'm just asking if he could raise his rating from being so low whenever the build does what it was meant to do--Victoryisyours 16:37, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :If it was a fun Build then don't take votes so seriously. It's a fun Build after all, not an effective Build. AND GOD LET ME POST ALREADY DAMN EDIT CONFLICTS. Asdfg 16:38, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Sorry, but its effective at surviving...--Victoryisyours 16:43, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :But ineffective at the gametype. If it was a last man standing gametype I'd give it 5/5 points, but AB is about moving fast and nuking hard. Asdfg 16:45, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :: I have to agree with Asdfg in this instance. Ele Earth Tanks have been shot down many, many times before for the reason cited by Asdfg, they simply aren't effective since they can be pretty much ignored. Aside from that, a build being "fun" really has nothing to do with how it gets rated. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:58, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Tainted farmer On my tainted farmer build, you said it needed a self heal, but it has Soul feast... a 203 Heal?!--Riu 18:55, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :A serious self heal. Not one that you can use after your first target degenerated to death (read: 2 minutes lol) Asdfg 19:21, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Ordergon Is your vote based solely on AB effectiveness, or does it take into account effectiveness in PvE as well? If you don't think it should work for AB, you should propose removing the tag on the talk page, rather than voting it down over a secondary use, please. -Kaelor 22:52, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Counts for PvE aswell. Usually a lot of Eles in your team. However, I'd give it a better rating in an HA or GvG environment. Asdfg 22:57, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::Not necessarily; if you've correctly built your team around orders, you usually drop all the elemental damage. A typical PvE team I run with orders is 2 monks, the orders, and 5 warriors/dervishes/dps paragons/rangers. Note on the build it says your team should have three or more physical damage dealers. -Kaelor 23:20, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::But it's PvE. You usually don't have the luxury to choose the classes of your teammates. Asdfg 23:35, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I always do. [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:36, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Well, if you like to play with Timera "Power Attack" Warrior or Aidan "Power Shot" Archer then yes, I guess you do have the luxury. Asdfg 23:40, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::lol [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:49, 1 August 2007 (CEST) However, I'll remove my vote if you feel it inappropiate. Asdfg 23:47, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Specifically, my usual setup with a paragon running this is me (ordergon), Koss, Margrid, Goren, Devona, Sogolon, Mhenlo, and Khim. With that specific set of characters, I was able to hero-hench Abbadon's Gate for masters. Regarding your vote, change it if you like; I just wanted to find out if you thought the build ineffective as a whole, or just in terms of PvP, where I agree that the use is somewhat dubious. I only usually run it in AB as a gimmick team build, anyhow, since the effectiveness and efficiency of orders is indeed doubtful with only three members to support. It's easily countered, obviously, in most other forms of PvP, but like RA, the caliber of player allows many things in AB to work that don't necessarily work everywhere else ^_^ -Kaelor 07:21, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Assassin Spike I also want to "complain" about my vote. ;P Nah, but i have changed the build a little, so you might want to re-check the vote to see if it still fits appropriate. Zyber 10:05, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Still bad. Asdfg 14:04, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Kamikaze Could ya esplain plz why you voted like you did on my build Build:Mo/any Intervening Kamikaze. Honestly it's not that it's low(I totally understand that part) It's like you didn't look at the build(in which case...Well you know). Kael Drake 8:51 am August, 3, 2007 :Look at the rating, it's not like I gave it a 0-0-0 while 5 other people gave it a 5-5-5. Asdfg 14:03, 6 August 2007 (CEST) LOL did you even read THIS post. I said I understood the rating. Just not your reasoning, So hence the question(Which you did not answer by the way) Kael Drake 9:08 August, 08, 2007 :Insufficient self healing and insufficient damage. Asdfg 16:13, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Well ok, At least you cleared it up I don't agree but that's the way it goes. Kael Drake 10:59 August, 12, 2007 Regarding Vote on Build:Mo/any Covenant Spot Healer First off, I resent your choice of inappropriate language on the vote. Secondly, it is apparent that you either a) didn't READ the full build article or, b) do not understand HOW the build fully works. The fact that you speak German may have impeded your ability to read and comprehend the build article. Thus, if you like, we can meet in-game and I can demonstrate the features of the build to you. Thanks for your time, and I'd appreciate it if you'd edit the language in your comment, and refrain from it in the future.--Ninjatek 01:44, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :No Asdfg 14:01, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Btw, I'm german, not retarded. Asdfg 14:57, 6 August 2007 (CEST) User Page Remove that picture. It is tasteless, inappropriate, and shows absolutely no respect for the woman who (quite likely) lost her life in it. - Krowman 01:49, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :But it has a positive message! Asdfg 01:50, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::The image has been deleted. GW:IMAGE, note the 'patently offensive' line at the bottom. No long-term or permanent ban, but consider this a warning against any related offenses. - Krowman 01:59, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Cursing Is bad. Please refrain from cursing or typing out inappropriate messages. Thank you for your cooperation! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:23, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :Especially not on under my userspace. This is not any of the 10 billion 'chans or even *shudders to self* YTMND. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 02:20, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ::Remove it, I dont care. Asdfg 02:22, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :::Wth, I thought we had a discussion about censorship already :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:31, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ::::With me? Asdfg 02:32, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :::::No sorry, you are not important enough. Damnit, forgot about PvX:YAV ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:02, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :::::: Yay I'm valuable! Do you see that? I AM VALUABLE! Someone thinks I'm valuable! Asdfg 03:07, 9 August 2007 (CEST) SoS Would you like to assist me in the creation? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:03, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :(a.k.a: type a little, because I am lazy as hell) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:03, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::Well, yeah, I can do that. However, I havent played TA in ages, so I have no clue about the current meta. Asdfg 21:04, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::Meta? TA? LOL. You can run the most random shit, and it still rolls twenty :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:06, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Gogogo, create page and tell me what to do. Asdfg 21:08, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Can't, atm ownzing nubs in RA. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:09, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_SoS-Spike ? Asdfg 21:14, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wait, I fucked up. brb sandbox lol. Asdfg 21:14, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::: http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_TA_SoS_Spike&action=edit Asdfg 21:16, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::So, tell me what you thought of. 2 Nec 1 Me 1 SoS Monk ? ZB Monk? AWARD!!!! You win the Bad Language award! Congrats! — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] :Yay, how much money do I get? Asdfg 03:44, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::Two Pesos, and half of a taco. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:46, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::Alright, transfer the money to my swiss banking account. In used and unmarked pesos and tacos. No tricks. Asdfg 03:48, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::readem, he's onto us! get the sauntering iron! — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:50, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::wutever. you're doomed now. it was all a trap! *several dozen agents appear from the shadows armed with the latest technology* -- Nova -- ( ) 03:56, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::: I'm using: Smoke Powder Defense! Asdfg 03:57, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::I'm on your side, nub. But since you insist, my agents fire several heat seeking microrockets with drilled holes and a load of oneirogenic toxins at you. nub. got wtfbbqpwn'd -- Nova -- ( ) 04:02, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::BACK OFF! *threatens to kill small child* — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:05, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::When Readem is taken hostage (Due to Skakid being both blind and incompetent), he quickly activates Heal Sig, Frenzy, and Mending to save the day! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:07, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::I roll a 2D17. That means my sword criticals for 2D12... This isn't D&D. Get your heads out of the gutter! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 06:26, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::where'd you find 2 17-sided dice? — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:34, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::I don't play D&D, sorry. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:36, 19 August 2007 (CEST) links to link to stuff in-wiki just copy and paste the heading into a bar of brackers ([[]]) so User:Asdfg is User:Asdfg. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:17, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :No, thats like 1 extra click and at least 8 extra keystrokes just to make something beatiful. Asdfg 04:19, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::hes got a point there -- Nova -- ( ) 01:38, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Name You have, by far, one of the most creative names on the wiki. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:23, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, when I created this account I just wanted to see the comments made in the ratings, didnt want to be part of the "community" because wikis are just one huge circlejerk. I havent even bothered to give a viable e-mail adress. I was quite fucked when I had to confirm my account. However, I decided to stay. Wikis are still a huge circlejerk, though. Asdfg 04:28, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::O, PvX is the best circlejerk around ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:35, 19 August 2007 (CEST) /pickme. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 06:31, 19 August 2007 (CEST) PRIZE AGAIN — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 08:18, 19 August 2007 (CEST) PvX:NPA I will not tolerate homophobia on this wiki. You have been banned for 1 day as a warning due to what you posted on User talk:Ibreaktoilets. Refrain from such actions again. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 19:57, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Ye sry, but that was kinda like an assist. I just had to grab that sentence. 84.136.237.240 19:59, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Build:N/A_Promise_MM :Even though this is not my build, I think you voted it without thinking more outside the box which I think is more than a little unfair. By using Shadow Sanctuary and Plague sending, most of the enemmies will be blinded, being a huge advantage against meelee enemmies. They basically won't be able to hit you at all. Also, this doesn't only provide defence for the Minion Master but for your whole team as well. Also, he didn't waste assassin's promise, it will help enourmously with energy management and enourmously increasing your Minion army with the instant skill recharge effect. Please reconsider your vote, and I hope that I haven't wasted too much of your time. Lyssan55 14:03, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/any Critical Fox Could you try rating it a bit more fairly? Critical Defenses is not the focus point of the build, but if you're going to be landing criticals that often, it makes sense to run it. Might I suggest give the build a test run? It works a lot better then you seem to think, based on your current rating... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:41, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :No. 17 base damage on a single target? Please no.Asdfg 22:48, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::You've never actually landed a critical hit before, have you? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:50, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::FYI, a critical hit with daggers and a 15^50 mod hits for 36 damage on 60al, 25 damage on 80al, and 18 damage on 100al. If you use your attack skills, you hit about 60~ damage per critical; Critical Strike lands two hits of 63 against 60al. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:58, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::Why would I want that when I can do 100 AoE Damage with Death Blossom? Asdfg 13:10, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, you can always switch out Critical Strike for Death Blossom; you don't have energy problems, and a critical with DB lands about ~80 damage on a 60al target. I personally prefer the guaranteed +14 energy and +56 health, but that's me. Nobody ever said you can't switch some of the skills on personal preference. (on that note, I've been meaning to list Death Blossom as an alternative dual attack.) The main point of the build is the energy and health gain, while still keeping good damage. Yes, not the highest damage output possible, but still, I feel the extra survivability makes up for that. It's PvE; having the highest damage possible isn't as important as having a build that can survive until the end of the area/mission/quest. Either way, your vote is your own opinion, and I can't change that. I just don't want you voting based on false reasoning, is all. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:14, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::::You dont use DB on itself. Möbius Strike/DB is the key. Asdfg 16:28, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::It does work on it's own, it's just better with Moebius. Since I'm dedicating the elite slot to a higher critical chance (for more health and energy gain), Moebius isn't an option, thus reducing the damage output, obviously. I just want to stress that, while not as high-powered as Moebius/Death Blossom, the build does it's job well, and is solid and easy to use. I'm not suggesting that my build can do Moebius/Death Blossom's job better; just that my build uses a slightly different strategy, and does it's own thing just fine. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:10, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::: your new rating on teh build makes no sense. Make sure to comment on the build pls. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 23:28, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Also, based on your new vote, you still don't seem to have actually tried an Assassin out. I've told you before, landing a critical with no skills whatsoever hits for 36 damage against 60al; I can even get you a screenshot, if you don't believe that. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:22, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::: Landing normal strikes against 60 al with above weapon req attrib levels can get you some decent scores too. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 06:39, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::But Möbius/DB is just superior. Asdfg 13:16, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::: In dps. Either way, change your vote comment to make more sense to the common user. Right now it's a little confusing and deffinently doesn't say enough about your vote. (I don't care if you vote the same way, just expand pls) ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 15:26, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::: LOL Still at it are ya ASDFG? Just remember this Mantra "If you can't say anything Intelligent, Don't say anything at all." Eronth don't worry about it, As he doesn't get the point of the build. If he did he wouldn't even be talking about Death Blossom, Seeing as you can put it one of the Optional slots. As far as I can tell this build would completely OWN any melee.(And while I didn't personally try this build out I use a very similer build for solo farming) Kael Drake Sept, 1, 2007 You dont get the point of Möbius/DB. Just tell me how this shitty critical fox thing is superior to http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/D_Death_Blossom_Farmer? You cant so fuck you. Asdfg 10:16, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :You've been banned before for NPA violations, and you have... shall we say... a history of questionable posts, so you might not wanna risk it. Just a warning from your friendly neighborhood Admin. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 10:19, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::I'm glad that we in germany have dynamic IPs by default. 2 Clicks and I have a new IP ^-^ Asdfg 17:12, 2 September 2007 (CEST) As far as the build goes, I prefer Twisting Fangs instead of Death Blossom. The DB Farmer is pretty close to what I use, That said I still DON'T use DB And I don't see the point of bashing someone because they don't like it. if your going to go that far, Vampiric Assault is better than BOTH of them IMO. Plus the "Shitty" Critical Strike thing WILL keep you alive a hell of a lot longer than DB/Moebius. 70 heal per 2 sec(With Moebius Strike)=17 pips of health regen. It allows you to solo ANY melee in groups. So what death blossom gets an extra, What 20 damage(Not counting AoE Damage,which is good but not always helpful). I'll take the 70 healing plus guarenteed renew of crit defences thank you very much. plus you will NEVER run out of energy, So you can you other expensive skills constantly. In summation to paraphrase what I said LAST time. "If you can't say anything Resonable, Don't say anything at all." P.S. The only reason that people cuss is because they can't think of anything better to say. P.P.S Yes I forgot to use Show preview. I'm sorry. Now get off my back:P Kael Drake Sept, 2, 2007 11:37 AM :Dude, thats PvE. Your Build sounds like you want to 1on1 a warrior. Asdfg 20:47, 2 September 2007 (CEST) NO, I wanna 1on1 3 warriors. or 2 Eles. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAKael Drake 17:37PM September, 2, 2007 :I used to use this build in AB for just that, actually. A/D variant (Vital Boon instead of Critical Agility), just charge into the Elite Warrior Shrine and keep the enchantments up. You're at max health for almost the whole time. :D That was back before they buffed a bunch of attack skills, I used to use Golden Fox Strike > Fox Fangs > Nine Tail Strike back then. Worked great on Warriors, Rangers, and especially opposing 'Sins running Critical Defenses. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:43, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::Too bad it's a PvE Build. Asdfg 17:10, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::It is now, yes. It was originally for AB and PvE. That was long before the buff to Golden Fox Strike, Wild Strike, and Way of Perfection. In it's current form, Critical Agility is just too good to leave out, so it's PvE-only. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:35, 3 September 2007 (CEST) Come back plz — Skakid9090 01:52, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Me/any_Ineptitude_Spammer Your vote on it has been removed due to the build being changed. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:41, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Come back plz rly need [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 07:03, 26 December 2007 (EST) :lol wut? I've been on a GW break. I'm back now. Dunno whether I'll stay. Asdfg 12:19, 28 February 2008 (EST) sorry i couldn't say hi, i was banned WELL HELLO THERE STRANGER — SkaKid 22:04, 24 April 2008 (EDT) My arousing Asdfg GROB GROB WANT BACK FROB FROB FROB —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:20, 30 July 2008 (EDT) It has been changed, click on the skill icon the please change your vote.-- Liger414 talk 09:38, 14 December 2008 (EST) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Avatar_of_Grenth It has been changed on Thursday, please change your vote.-- Liger414 talk 09:45, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Ya, dealing +30 damage per attack without even needing Orders is hawt, and a lot of your attacks will be unblockable. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:15, 14 December 2008 (EST) asdfg lkjhg '—SkaKid ' 17:49, 18 December 2008 (EST) :That's my evil twin. Asdfg 12:10, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::semicolonnnnnnnnnnn 00:13, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::what? Asdfg 06:34, 3 January 2009 (EST)